


A Change in Season

by sendmerainstormsreturning



Series: A Change in Season [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn - Freeform, Arwen - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gondor, Home at last, Minas Tirith, Pelennor Fields, Reminiscing, Rohan, Shield Maiden, Steward of Gondor, War of the Ring, Wedding of the Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmerainstormsreturning/pseuds/sendmerainstormsreturning
Summary: Largely inspired by the scene depicting Aragorn's coronation in the film adaptation of The Return of the King, Éowyn thinks back on all the events between her arrival in the Houses of Healing and the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn.





	1. A Wedding in the White City

The white city was awash with sunlight. In midsummer the sun was warm, and the intense heat was made even more so by the throngs that had come from all levels of the city. They stood, sat, perched, and generally fought for a vantage point in the shadow of the white tree. Everyone from the lowliest peasant to the noble dignitaries of other realms had gathered to witness an even that none had dared hoped for in the years of shadow. Not only had the heir of Isildur returned and restored the line of kings to the Tower of Guard, but he was about to take a wife. A better cause for festivity could not have been wished for!

The newly crowned Elessar Telcontar, a ranger of the north, stood at the head of the crowd, facing his lady, Arwen Undomiel of the elves and called the Evenstar of that people. The prospect of an elf queen may have awoken prejudice in some citizens of Minas Tirith, but for most any such negativity was overshadowed by the prospect of a Royal Wedding, (which many fervently hoped would man a day free from labor as well). It was an unprecedented day of celebration and joy in a city that had been falling into ruin as the threat of Mordor moved ever closer and its late Steward, Denethor of the house of Hurin, 26th of his kind, gave into madness. But the war of the ring had been a victory for the free peoples of Middle Earth, and on this day in Midsummer, a new age was dawning. Though the king had come back after so long an absence, the role of Steward had not been absolved. Faramir, the second son of Denethor had become the 27th in that line, by the goodness of the King. The king's goodness also earned him the respect of those who had been loyal to Faramir's house and so the ranger-king was met with less hostility than he might have been.

It was for this reason, among others, that the people gathered in the great city, man and elf, dwarf and hobbit, watched with rapt attention as the King of Gondor sealed his wedding vows with a kiss for his bride. Near the dais on which the king stood with his new queen, a noble lady, pale and beautiful as a winter sun, stood watching the proceedings with a small smile. Standing beside her was the tall and noble Faramir. This noble lady was Eowyn, a hero of the Ring War and sister to Eomer King of Rohan. She was called also the White Lady of Rohan and the slayer of the Witch King. She looked upon the future of Middle Earth as her thoughts drew her back to her first days in the white city and to how the Steward came to stand beside her.

To be continued...


	2. Dawn Breaking

Eowyn's Memories

Eowyn's Point of View (told in retrospect):

I remember pieces, little flashes of memory. There was heat, and foul breath upon my face, and then blackness, soothing me. Then there was a voice calling me back to the light….

I awoke in the houses of healing, commanded by the man I had loved, but who could not love me as anything more than a dear sister or friend, to lie abed ten days and nights.

I could not! To know that I was lying, shield arm tied against my breast, while my brother rode to fight the darkness that threatened us all was beyond my will.

I did the only thing I could think of, I sought the warden of the healing houses in Minas Tirith and demanded his consent to release me.

I rose from my bed, clear in my purpose. I sought the warden and demanded he release me.

"Warden, I can tarry in these houses no longer. Your care has been beyond reproach and I find fault with none here under your employ, but still I cannot linger. I sought my glory on yonder field and I pray you grant me the chance to ride to a glorious death rather than a nervous convalescence in this great stone city. I am of the house of Eorl, let me live up to my proud lineage and ride boldly to glory. It is better to find peace in the home of my long fathers than healing in this place! I pray you Warden, release me!"

I remember his response as clear as day.

"Lady" he said, "truly I am sorry for your discontent, but there is little I may do. I am not master here. Seek out the Steward of this city and beseech him for aid".

The Steward? Well, I was prepared to seek my glory, no matter the road.

I obtained the whereabouts of my would- be liberator from the Warden, and found him gazing eastward toward our fate. "Lord Steward?" I asked to announce my presence,

"Yes Lady?" he replied. I then told him of my conversation with the Warden, and he spoke to me thusly,

"Lady, I wish it were in my power to grant you passage to seek whatever fate you wish, but I too am a prisoner of these houses."

To which I lamely replied, "My lord, if I can not be granted the fate I so desperately seek, may I least change the view?"

I am afraid he misunderstood me, for he asked what I meant and again my tongue fought my thoughts, for instead of demanding release I only asked for a window that looked eastward.

For if I could not play a hand I could at least watch the dangerous game in which we were all involved unfold. The Steward in his mercy granted my request.

Little did I know then, that this simple act would result in my deepest joy. My heart belongs to the Steward of Gondor, and I can think of no one better to keep it.

The King Elessar and his Elvin Queen, stand greeting their people and basking in their love. Their vows were the fulfillment of a long sought promise, and they are not alone in their joy.

I smile softly to myself, to think that I almost forsook the bliss I have come to enjoy with this noble man before me, for Aragorn, crowned Elessar!

Oh Faramir! Jewel you are! You have melted my long winter into spring!

TBC…


	3. Winter Falls Away

Somewhere around midnight..

I sit here, in these spacious quarters, and think back on this evening with a happy heart and a full belly!

Weddings are joyous occasions indeed.

The revelry, the music, the dancing, the feasts, it is positively gluttonous!

The great hall of the citadel was full of guests, diplomats, and anyone else who wanted to partake in this momentous occasion.

The tables were covered end to end with all manner of delicacies, sweets, meats, wine, honeyed mead. Oh it was all so delicious! I admit I may have over-indulged just a bit.

There was merry music, performers juggling, acrobats, fire eaters and sword swallowers. It was like a grand carnival!

There were brightly clad dancers, weaving in an out of the revelers like strange and wonderful exotic birds!

And so many flickering candles. I almost felt as if I was on the Plains of my homeland, gazing into the night sky, so like starlight it seemed!

OH! I almost forgot to write of the flowers! The hall was bedecked with countless fragrant blooms, almost as if a meadow had grown for the delight of the royal couple.

Arwen, newly queen, exemplifying the beauty of her race seemed to take this meadow onto herself.

Midnight hair adorned with rosebuds and daisy flowers, smiling silver eyes, lithe figure dressed in an elegant gown of soft spring green. She looked like the loveliest garden ever cultivated.

Even her persona radiated a warmth to rival the summer sun.

Never did I imagine in those years of darkness, with Saruman's worm shadowing me like some horrid living nightmare, that I would be within the White City to witness the return of the King.

My mind and heart are so full of thoughts and feelings, that I understand what it must feel like to be the ocean. All tides and eddies and constant movement. Yet, I feel a sense of security in spite of my rather turbulent mood.

Oh my kind and noble Faramir!

You are my anchor.

You, gentle Steward, have melted my heart of steel and forged anew. Filled it with a glow, and a love that makes more akin to gold.

Faramir, I wonder if you recall as well as I those days of uncertainty between doom and victory?

I remember hearing once, in my girlhood, that it is always darkest before the dawn, but I never believed it, not until you.

My thoughts are all a jumble!

I must gather them.

Faramir, you will doubtless never read this, but it addressing it to you, I feel as if I am speaking to you directly. Faramir, my wonderful, wonderful love, do you remember?

You had given me a room where I could see the horizon. I could look out my window everyday and see our fate. You do not know what a gift this was…

It must have been near dawn on the fifth or sixth day of my 'sentence', You laughed when I said that, a real deep laugh that must have come from your toes. I was looking over the garden wall as I had done everyday, and did not hear your coming

"Lady"you said to me, "Why do you gaze over this wall so earnestly? Do you hope that your gaze will turn our fate?"

I remember being angry with you, first for sneaking like the worm and second, for your comment. Anger flashed in my eyes as I looked at you, and you had the grace to look sheepish.

"No, Lord Steward" I replied voice smooth like cold steel, "I look so earnestly as you say, because my brother and heart are yonder"

At that, you paled some and I wondered if perhaps you were still ill, but you quickly replied.

"You have given your heart to some soldier then?"

"Yes, but I was given no heart in return"

"Lady . . ."

"Eowyn"

"Eowyn then, I am sorry that you grieve for that which cannot be yours, but I understand grief, perhaps we can be of some help to one another"

I heard the tone of hurt and sadness in your voice, saw it your eyes, and it that instant realized I never wanted to again.

"Yes Lord Steward . . ."to which you interjected "Faramir", "Yes Faramir, I believe that we might be"

I smiled my first real smile in years that day.

Faramir, I must thank you for I am joyful. That is a feeling I had forgotten. I am like a new blossom, burst forth from the ground to behold the sun and feel it on my petals for the first time.


	4. A Long Forgotten Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the final chapter of A Change in Season which is mainly stream of consciousness with Eowyn and Faramir

The next morning.

Dawn. The Bright Gondorian sunshine reflects off the walls of Minas Tirith like so much moon light on water and gently filters into the chambers in use by Eowyn, Theoden sister-daughter, sheildmaiden of Rohan slayer of the witch king of Angmar, and hero of the Ring war, but today she will be simply Eowyn, beloved friend and companion to Faramir, the Steward of Gondor. The Steward is just waking, and as the sun rises from the east to dance through windows mind wanders to Eowyn fair, and he wonders if she thinks of him as he thinks of her...

Eowyn, oh My noble and proud Eowyn! Beautiful like snow in mountains and early spring heralding the birth of life as you heralded the rebirth of mine!

Do you recall our early meetings? When we were not sure the sun would rise? I remember how angry you were when I asked you why you stared to the east. You told me you had given your heart to some man who did not grant his in return How I wished at that moment to have your heart instead! It is funny now to think that the nameless soldier for whom I carried an unjustified jealous hatred was in reality Aragorn, now crowned.

Oh Eowyn fair, I rejoice in being yours, not your steward or your lord, but simply your Faramir

I pray you guard my heart well for I have given it freely

The morning sunlight did not find a golden haired maiden asleep or awake, for the chambers were unoccupied. The lady in question can be seen below, on a patch of green that is technically considered a garden, wrapped in blue cloak embroidered with stars...

Faramir, jewel mine, every time I see the sun rise hazy from the east I think on the place from whence darkness spawned and grew to invade my waking and sleeping hours but also to the day I met you and began a wondrous new adventure.

More glorious that death in battle could ever hope to be. You taught me that my steward, my friend, my Faramir, that a life lived well and full is worth more than a hero's death.

I wonder if you've woken, and long to have your arms, instead of your cloak, round me to drive out the morning chill

Faramir, having dressed in plain clothing, more suitable to Ithilien Ranger than Gondorian Steward, makes his way down hallways filled with the smells and sounds of day's beginning to the patch of green in this city of proud stone. Taking a long breath of the chill morning air, he spies his lady lost in thought and staring east as she was when he first beheld her, and is overcome...

"Good Morrow Lady" he calls. She turns fixing him with her blue gray winter morning colored eyes and responds with "Eowyn, my lord, simply Eowyn"

Their dialogue, coy and sweet as the speech of those newly loved and in love often is continued thusly:

"As I shall be simply Faramir"

"Come stand with me to watch the morning?"

"It would gladden my day"

And so Faramir, replaced a starry blue cloak with strong arms around slender shoulders and greeted the morning with Eowyn, warming heart and body as surely as the rising sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and settings alluded to or used directly in this story are the sole property and claim of JRR Tolkien's estate. The author makes no profit or claim of ownership.
> 
> A sort of sequel to my first story, Eastern Horizon, A Change in Season, offers a brief one shot perspective on the wedding of the age. Much thanks is due the Encyclopedia of Arda, for providing some quick reference. Enjoy.


End file.
